7 minutes in heaven with adventure time
by kitkat12315
Summary: play 7 minutes in heaven with all your fave characters from adventure time (including finn and jake characters and fiona and cake characters)
1. finn

You're walking through the forest when you see Finn, you wave to him, when me sees you he runs up to you, and he is with his friend Jake the dog.

'Hey Finn hey Jake! 'You say rubbing Jake on the head, he looked up at you and grinned which made you giggle.

'Hey Kat' they both said

'Were having a party later, why don't you come? Everyone else is' they both looked at you hopefully.

'Sure! I'll come over at 7 then, I have to go I'll see you later!' they both waved good bye as you rushed home to get ready, you couldn't find anything to wear! In the end you settled for dark blue skinny jeans and a white vest top with black slip-ons. It was quarter to seven, so you set off to finn and jakes tree house.

You knocked on the door, it was opened by Finn.

'Hey glad you made it.' Finn said 'come in were trying to think of a game to play' you stepped into their tree house and sat in the circle next to marshal lee and Finn.

'Why don't we play 7 minutes in heaven' Jake said shrugging his shoulders

'What's 7 minutes in heaven?' flame princess asked, every one stared at her in shock

'What?' she said, marshal floated upwards

'it's where you pick and item to represent you and put it in a hat, then somebody closes their eyes and picks an item from the hat and whoever picked the item and whoever the item represents they have to go in the closet together for 7 minutes and kiss and stuff' marshal winked at her

'Oh' she said blushing

'Let's get started then!' I said, I looked around and pulled Finns hat off letting is blond hair fall, I went around the circle whilst every one put in an item 'so who's going first?' I asked smiling

'Well…since you helped set up for the game you should go first' marshal said smiling, you rolled your eyes and put your hand in the hat and pulled out a small blue marble. You held it up waiting for it to be claimed, Finn was blushing and he stood up, you walked over to the closet as he followed. Marshall shut the door '7 minutes start now love birds'

'Kat?' Finn said grabbing your hand

'Yhea?' you asked not knowing what to do

'We don't have to do anything if you don't want to' Finn said loosening his grip on your hand

'but …I want to' you said leaning forward so that your lips met, Finn wrapped his arms around your waist and yours went around his neck. He licked your bottom lip asking for entrance which you gladly allowed, you both started making out, his hands slid down your skinny jeans to your bare butt, and you moaned and continued kissing him.

The door flew open but you two didn't care you continued kissing with Finns hand on your butt, they closed the door again and left you to in peace.

10 minutes later you walk out of the closet hand in hand, you both sit cuddled up on the couch you soon fall asleep and wake up in the morning in his bed… I'll let you decide what happened ;)


	2. marshall lee

You're sat at home when your phone starts ringing.

'Hello?' you say wandering who would be calling at 8 o'clock

'hey Kat!' its marshal, I'm having a party at 9 and I want to know if your coming?'

'Sure I'll be there half 9 at the latest!' you say running into your bedroom

'Kay I'll see you there bye' marshal said hanging up, what do I wear to my best vampire friends party? You ask yourself, you look through your closet and decide to wear black skinny jeans and a black crop top with red roses and ankle boots.

Its 10 to 9 so you set off, you hate walking alone in the dark, there is a light knock at the door, you growl and open it to see marshal.

'I know you don't like walking to my house in the dark alone so I thought you could walk with me' he shrugged his shoulders, you step out of the door and walk with him, he was silent all the way there. Which was unusual for him You got to his house and gave him a smile, you grab his hand and drag him in, everyone is sat in a circle so you sit next to prince gumball and Jake.

You start talking to prince gumball and flirting a little until marshal come up to you.

'wanna play 7 minutes in heaven? Or maybe 30 minutes in heaven?' he said looking down

'sure! Come on gummy lets go sit back down' you grab his hand and pull him to the circle you both sit down, a hat is passed to you by marshal, you close your eyes and move your hand round until, you feel something smooth and hard, you pull it out, it's a half grey apple

You know exactly who you got when you saw the apple was two colours, marshal picked you up and floated with you to the closet, he put you down, and shut the door.

'Marshal?' you say moving your hands around; he took your hand and wrapped it around him.

'I'm right here' he said, it was silent for a moment 'can I kiss you…' he asked you nodded your head

You felt marshal come closer you stood on your toes and pressed your lips to his, he picked you up and pushed you against a wall, you wrapped your legs around him, he stuck his tongue in your mouth and you tongue wrestled with him, you were having so much fun that you didn't realise that you were unbuttoning his top, you un did the last button and he slid it off, he put his hands on your back and unzipped the top so it fell to the floor

The door swung open to reveal a topless marshal, you wrapped your arms around yourself up, you weren't wearing a bra

' well close the door so that she can get ready!' marshal said Finn silently closed the door as you both laughed, you got ready and stepped out of the closet he carried you up the stairs

'Kat he will hurt you' Marceline said

'I won't Kat, just let me know if you need e to ease up and we should be fine' he said kissing your neck you nodded as the fun had just begun! He floated to his bed room and laid you down you both got undressed and he laid on top of you, he started kissing your neck which made you moan, he slowly entered you, and his thrusts got faster and faster, it was heaven

You woke up the next morning in marshal bed naked, the bed was soaked, but it was ok because you had fun!


	3. prince gumball

Tonight prince gumball is having a party and he would like you to go! And you can't say no because he is your best friend, you're thinking about it when your phone rings, you look at the caller id and its prince gumball.

'Hey gummy' you say

'Hello Kat, don't forget the party is tonight, it starts at 8 ok?' prince gumball said, how could you forget? You had been looking forward to this since you got the invite.

'Sure I'll be the first one there! How could I forget!' you say excitedly

'Ok Kat I'll see you soon' he hung up it was 7 o'clock, you had an hour to get ready you got a bath and curled you hair, now it's time to get dresses. You wear a pink mini skirt with a pink vest top and white slip-ons.

Its time to set off, the candy kingdom isn't far from your tree house so you walk there, when you get there you see prince gumball stood outside the castle doors he saw you and waved, you waved back and continued walking towards him, when you stand face to face anf give him a hug

'come on inside Kat! Everyone wants to play 7 minutes in heaven' gumball sighed and rolled his eyes

'oh come on gummy! It will be fun! 'You said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the castle

Everyone is sat in a circle so you and gumball sit together when a hat is passed to you you close your eyes and pull out something round, it's a gumball, you laugh.

'come on gummy' you say as you turn around and walk towards the closet, you hear foot steps behind you and you hear the door shut. You feel arms wrap around you and somebody kiss your neck.

You moan as hands slip down your pants…

'gumball? Is that you?' you ask worriedly thinking it might be somebody else, gumball wasn't like this…or was he?

'yes Kat its me.' He said he pulled you onto the floor you spred your legs wide, his fingers entered you and you moaned.

'we only have 7 minutes mmmmmm stop and wait until after…please' you said in a whisper

He stopped and pulled his finger out of you 'ok but after…do you want to…continue?'he said blushing

'sure' you said, you wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed your lips firmly to his, the door swung open, prince gumball picked you up and carried you to his bed room where you to teased each other for the rest of the night.


End file.
